Pasos
by Leewis
Summary: "Pareciera que Natsuki necesitara un abrazo ¿Hice bien?" Natsuki permaneció quieta incluso después de oír tan cerca las palabras de Shizuru. Cuando menos lo esperó, su cuerpo comenzó a trabajar y de alguna forma, devolvió el gesto.
1. Chapter 1

_'Natsuki POV'_

* * *

"¿Puedes levantarte?"

Hubo un silencio que Natsuki asimiló como un '_no'_.

Aprovechó su momento de debilidad para contemplarla con sumo detalle, pero esta vez, no fue en admiración o simplemente por mirarla. Un pasatiempo que se le hacía bastante común en los días en que estuvieron estudiando arduamente para que Natsuki pudiera pasar todas sus clases y no comprometiera sus estudios.

No fue un verano del todo desperdiciado. Si bien Natsuki quería tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos después de todo lo que pasaron durante el Carnaval, no podía negar que se había acostumbrado a la presencia de aquella persona. Esa particular persona que entregó y perdió todo a cambio de un amor que no le correspondía.

"¿Shizuru…?"

Notó como sus ojos se desviaban de un lugar a otro, intentando buscarla. Al parecer, su sentido de orientación ya estaba lejos de permanecer estable. Natsuki se arrodilló frente al sofá y con sus dedos, apartó los cabellos que nublaban la vista del rostro que se sobresaltó de manera exagerada al tacto.

Shizuru se sentía fatal, sus cabellos se adherían a su piel debido al sudor provocado por la fiebre. Podía oír con cierto temor su agitada respiración. Todo le daba vueltas mientras que su cuerpo se sacudía con breves espasmos y solo la voz de Natsuki la mantenía ligeramente consciente. No supo en qué momento llegó a su lado y solo se percató de su presencia a la reacción en que su cuerpo se estremecía –de dolor— cuando intentaba cargarla hasta su habitación, mientras le susurraba tiernas palabras para consolarla en su mediocre estado.

La recostó luego de los preparativos necesarios y se quedó a su lado, velando por su recuperación al momento en que Shizuru ya murmuraba algunas palabras incoherentes.

"Tienes mucha fiebre. Tendré que llamar a alguien o llevarte a un hospital."

Se aferró a su mano y le dio un ligero apretón. En ello vio cómo esos rubíes giraron a su lado, observándola por completo antes de volver a perderse bajo sus pálidos párpados.

_'Y ese es otro 'no'…'_

Natsuki volvió a remojar el pañuelo antes de posarlo sobre la frente de Shizuru. Luego de asegurarse que esta se encontraba dormida, se incorporó y salió de la habitación.

Su fiebre había disminuido, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarla por su cuenta. Eran más de las 3am según la hora que marcaba su celular. Había llamado temprano a Mai avisando que no iba a regresar a los dormitorios debido a que Shizuru no se encontraba bien. A pesar de que su amiga se ofreció en ayudarla, esta se negó rotundamente. Natsuki ni siquiera sabía que Shizuru estaba enferma; hace más de un mes que no se veían debido a las prioridades en los estudios y la agenda de Shizuru se hacía cada vez más estrecha con sus asuntos en la universidad.

Habían acordado verse hace dos días, pero como la castaña no confirmó, Natsuki asumió que su itinerario acababa de quitarle el puesto nuevamente.

Ahora sabía la razón. Y cuando se recuperara, tendría que darle una buena explicación del por qué no le avisó que estaba en estas condiciones.

Sin embargo, había algo más que molestaba a Natsuki. Entendía que no tenía _motivos suficientes _como para estarlo, pero no hubiera podido llegar hasta aquí si no hubiera recibido la llamada de una tal Lu pidiendo que viniera con urgencia porque lo único que murmuraba Shizuru en ese momento era su presencia en el lugar. La chica parecía bastante preocupada cuando esta las vio, aunque cualquiera lo estaría al ver el estado en que Shizuru se encontraba y Natsuki no pudo evitar cierto alivio, decepción y otro sentimiento más que no comprendió al verla junto a la castaña en ese momento.

Era ella quien debió haber estado allí desde el comienzo. Era ella quién debió haberla llamado el día en que iban a encontrarse. Era ella con quien debería pasar esas tardes en su casa. A su lado, aunque sea perdiendo el tiempo o aguantando las insufribles bromas cuando el tema se escapaba de sus manos.

Si algo aprendió después de todo lo que pasaron este último año, es que debería estar bastante demente como para dejar ir a la persona más importante que tiene por la cual incluso entregó su vida.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba aguantando su respiración mientras repasaba una y otra vez la última escena que compartieron antes de que Duran destruyera a Kiyohime y viceversa. Miró el sofá en el que estuvo Shizuru cuando ella llegó, pensando en quizás dormir una pequeña siesta, pero lo descartó rápidamente y concluyó que si Shizuru necesitaba algo o continuaba despertando debido a la fiebre, ella debía estar atenta para cualquier emergencia.

Acomodó una silla al lado de la cama y apoyó sus brazos en el espaldar de esta teniendo una vista completa del perfil de Shizuru que aún temblaba de vez en cuando.

Pensar en las clases de mañana era algo absurdo a estas alturas, así que se dio a la idea de faltar a las maravillosas materias que siempre anheló presenciar y comenzó a planear algo para el desayuno que se aproximaría.

Natsuki apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos al momento en que recuerdos de otros tiempos se asomaban en su mente. Aunque la mayoría de ellos le recalcaban los años de soledad que tuvo que lidiar debido al trauma de su infancia con la muerte de su madre y el abandono de un padre que pudo haberla recompuesto en esos difíciles momentos, siempre se asomaban destellos de unos tiempos en que tomaba pequeñas siestas en cierto salón, mientras la brisa acariciaba sus mejillas y un aroma a té y cerezos que la hacían olvidar, aunque sea por un instante, de todas sus constantes decepciones.

Creyó haber oído la voz de Shizuru quien la llamaba al momento en que el sueño comenzaba a clamarla.

* * *

"¿Cómo está?"

"Mejorando." Se decidió a ubicarla y avisarle personalmente. "La fiebre ya está controlada. Solo necesita descansar."

"Que alivio… Kuga-san. Muchas gracias." Hizo una leve reverencia antes de proseguir. "Estaba pensan—"

"Estará bien, Lu-san. Gracias a ti por entregar su informe y llevarle los apuntes pendientes." Vio como el semblante de Anh variaba de una expresión a otra… "Tengo que irme. De seguro Shizuru volverá a clases en un par de días." Y, la verdad, a Natsuki ya no le importaba.

"Nos vemos."

_'Seguro.'_

Los días pasaron y todo parecía marchar mejor.

Shizuru iba paulatinamente a sus clases, al menos las más importantes mientras el resto del tiempo lo pasaba en casa recuperando las energías y entre compañeras que iban a visitarla regularmente. Era algo de esperarse siendo el tipo de persona que ella es. Natsuki no se molestó en verla durante ese periodo. Supuso que con el número de visitas por día, Shizuru deseará un espacio para sí misma en algún momento y las clases de Natsuki se hacían cada vez más agobiantes junto a los estudios.

Además, recibió una carta con respecto a los depósitos que obtenía todos los meses por parte de su padre. No se había dado cuenta que con lo que había ganado de su madre, gran parte de ello se fue en la investigación de su muerte y otra parte fue desapareciendo sin darse cuenta.

En definitiva, estaba en problemas.

No solamente en lo económico —algo que tendrá que solucionar a la brevedad— su distanciamiento con Shizuru en cuanto a comunicación se ha degradado un poco. No quería que se volviera una rutina o peor aún, perder todo lo que han intentado recuperar después del Carnaval.

Hasta casi estuvo agradecida de que haya pasado por su enfermedad para lograr ponerse en algo al día con ella. Pero se sintió culpable de inmediato. Un sentimiento que la ha acompañado últimamente y otro más que le provocaban un nerviosismo más evidente cuando pasaba junto a la castaña.

No quiso pensar más.

Natsuki montó su moto y salió del recinto hacia un ambiente más familiar. Condujo por las rutas memorizadas cuando debía acortar tiempo y se detuvo en los dormitorios de la escuela justo en el momento en que vio a Mikoto salir corriendo algo temerosa mientras que unos gritos que supuso eran los de Mai se hacían escuchar incluso con el motor que le retumbaba los oídos.

Pensó en volver más tarde, pero necesitaba sus cuadernos. Así que se armó de paciencia y se dispuso a entrar y enfrentar a una histérica pelinaranja.

"¿Mai?" Entró al cuarto esperando algún sartén en el aire o un tirón de orejas. Pero nada ocurrió. "…um, ¿hola? ¿Tokiha?" Dio unos pasos hacia la cocina y allí la vio, mirando detenidamente un supuesto pastel que al parecer había dedicado bastante tiempo por el estado en que estaba el lugar y por el semblante en los ojos de Mai.

Mai volteó a verla y Natsuki no supo si correr o abrazarla. Quizás ambas cosas.

"Sabes, esta es la tercera vez que lo hace."

"¿Eh?"

"Las ofrendas. Ya sean para Yuichi—" Pausó antes de responder, pero se dio cuenta que Natsuki ya sabía como terminaría la oración. "o Reito-san."

Natsuki intentó razonar con algo. Quizás Mikoto sentía algo de celos porque incluso su hermano le ocupaba el tiempo que acostumbraba tener con Mai.

En especial las comidas.

"Pero bueno, aún es una niña. Ya veré cómo lo solucionamos." Dijo Mai, dándole el pase a Natsuki para librarse del asunto. "Y dime, ¿Shizuru-san ya te echó?"

"¿Qué?–¡No!" Cruzó los brazos mientras veía cómo su amiga se reía por lo bajo. Le dejaría pasar esta vez solo porque al menos la distraía de su momento de lástima. "Vengo a buscar unos cuadernos. Estoy algo atrasada con las materias—"

"Sí, sí. Lo normal."

"—y Shizuru es como un libro de cada una." Rodó los ojos en señal de molestia y se dispuso a buscar sus cosas.

"Mándale saludos de mi parte. Dile que nos visite uno de estos días, cuando esté mejor."

"Hecho."

Se dirigió a la puerta mientras que Mai comenzaba a limpiar el desastre que había ocasionado. Quizás exageró un poco esta vez.

"Mai, ¿estarás bien?" La susodicha solo le hizo una seña con su mano. De esas que te anuncian que te largues y no molestes. "Vale, te aviso si veo al animal en el camino." No esperó a que respondiera y se dispuso a cerrar el tema con un portazo.

Mientras regresaba a la residencia de Shizuru, pensaba en maneras de cómo ayudar a Mikoto a aceptar los cambios en la rutina de Mai. Pero por más que pensaba no lograba llegar a un acuerdo que convenza a una niña tan inocente como Mikoto.

Decidió dejar ese pensamiento para otra ocasión al momento en cruzaba la cerca del antejardín y golpeaba la puerta. Al menos, Shizuru ya podía moverse por sí misma aunque aún se encontraba algo débil debido a los días en cama que tuvo que soportar con la ojiverde que prácticamente se había transformado en sus piernas.

Al abrirse la puerta y encontrar a la castaña frente a frente la dejó muda por un instante. Shizuru le sonrió como siempre y al darse cuenta de que Natsuki no reaccionaba, desvió la vista hacia el bulto que traía en sus manos.

"¿Natsuki no va a entrar?"

"A-ah, perdón."

Al ingresar, pudo olfatear de inmediato el aroma a té y sonrió por inercia. A pesar de que no era su bebida preferida, esta lograba calmarla cuando alguna situación de emergencia lo amerite o simplemente le recordaba a Shizuru. De todas formas, era un buen incienso para Natsuki.

Dejó sus cuadernos y algunas prendas en el cuarto de huéspedes y se dispuso a buscar a su amiga quien ya se encontraba preparando algo para comer.

Natsuki decidió no molestarla y se sentó en la barra contigua a la cocina mientras observaba los movimientos de Shizuru quien tarareaba una melodía.

"Te ves mejor."

Las palabras salieron antes de reformularlas. Quería preguntarle por su estado, pero pareciera que acababa de confirmar dos hechos bastantes obvios.

_'Dos, Natsuki.'_

Shizuru no se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo, solo miró a Natsuki por un breve instante antes de continuar con su quehacer, algo que Natsuki no supo como interpretar. Estaba segura que se vendría algún tipo de comentario que la haría incomodar o incluso enrojecer más de la cuenta. Pero nunca esperó tal reacción.

"Natsuki ha sido una muy buena enfermera" Ah, allí está. "… quizás deba enfermarme más seguido."

"¡No digas esas cosas! Debiste haber prevenido todo esto. De verdad, Shizuru, no entiendo cómo te descuidaste tanto."

La castaña no respondió, y así siguieron hasta haber terminado con la merienda.

Natsuki sabía que después de esto tendrían que aliviar el ambiente si quería lograr algún avance en su estudio por el momento. Además, ya estaba cansada de que esta tensión se haga cada vez más recurrente. Incluso cuando salían a supuestamente refrescarse y pasar un buen rato, siempre se topaban con este tipo de situación que por lo general limitaba bastante sus tiempos a solas.

Así fue como, sin darse cuenta del leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, se armó de valor y decidió darle un giro a este camino sin salida. Quería mover los engranajes que parecieron detenerse en el momento en que debió estar feliz cuando descubrió que alguien la amaba tal como era; aun estando quebrada por dentro, cegada por el rencor, la venganza y que podía ver con claridad el dolor y la soledad que cubría bajo esa fría mirada.

Alguien realmente la amaba. Deseaba dejar en el pasado todo lo ocurrido, tal como le dijo aquella vez, y aferrarse a ese sentimiento que la acongojaba con frecuencia. No quería arriesgarse, pero era la única opción que le quedaba.

Era lo que debió haber hecho apenas finalizó el Carnaval.

"Shizuru."

Natsuki había terminado de lavar la loza y Shizuru se encontraba a unos pasos del comedor, esperando a que terminara y haciéndose a la idea de repasar ciertas materias al menos por una hora antes de ir a la cama. Reflexionó cancelar el estudio, pero Natsuki parecía necesitarlo con urgencia así que el descanso podría esperar. Ella esperaría.

Para cuando Natsuki la alcanzó, Shizuru sintió cómo su brazo era sujetado levemente por la manga de su chaleco. Le pareció un gesto bastante tierno, como el de un niño suplicando que le presten atención. No dudó en sonreír.

"Natsuki, hay que ponerse al día."

Algo renació en los ojos de Natsuki luego de eso. Como si fuera una frase que ella pretendía decir, quizás con otro significado. Pero desechó la posibilidad de inmediato, aún era muy temprano para ilusiones sin fundamentos.

Shizuru sintió una leve jaqueca al instante. Tal ves tendrían menos tiempo del que pretendieron así que intentó presionar el asunto.

"Natsuki. Los cuadernos."

"Oh, cierto."

Apenas la perdió de vista hacia la habitación, Shizuru se llevó una mano a su sien intentando suavizar el palpitar que se acrecentaba con cada pensamiento agonizante que tenía respecto a Natsuki.

El hecho de que haya pasado en su casa la mayor parte del tiempo mientras estuvo enferma la tenía sumamente feliz. Quizás Natsuki solo lo hacía porque era su deber, después de todo lo que pasaron. Sin embargo, a medida que se sentía un poco mejor, las noches se le hicieron cada vez más agotadoras sabiendo que tenía a la persona que más deseaba en el mundo a unos pasos de su cuarto.

Ella siempre esperaría, eso lo tenía claro. Pero ahora estaba luchando contra todo impulso y deseo por el bien suyo, de Natsuki, y el de cualquier otra persona que intentara convencerla de dejarse llevar y olvidarse de lo más maravilloso que le haya ocurrido en su corta vida.

A fin de cuentas, el amor fácilmente se transforma en crueldad cuando no te pertenece. Shizuru lo sabía muy bien, y Natsuki parece no tener problemas con ello. No tenía la culpa, eso también lo sabía, pero hubiera deseado que al menos manifestara algún cambio al respecto. A veces, al punto de ni siquiera importarle si fuese a su favor o en contra de su relación.

"Hey, ¿te encuentras bien?" Al regresar con lo necesario, Natsuki vio cómo Shizuru retiró su mano lentamente y se fijó en ella con una sonrisa tan genuina que la hizo sonrojar de inmediato. "O-oye, pensé que te sentías débil. ¿Estás segura de que quieres continuar?"

Shizuru intentó responder de inmediato, pero no pudo.

Quizás de verdad necesitaba un médico. Quizás necesitaba comenzar a ser ella misma. Quizás necesitaba con urgencia seguir adelante, _continuar_, sin importar las consecuencias.

"Kanin na, Natsuki."

"Hm, no te preocupes. Solo asegúrate de estar mejor." Se quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos hasta que Natsuki volvió a romper el silencio. "Shizuru, estaba pensando…" con el evidente nerviosismo que se acrecentaba en ella, Natsuki dejó caer algunos útiles que tenía entre sus manos. Se agachó rápidamente a recogerlos mientras maldecía por lo bajo y antes de levantarse por completo, una mano de Shizuru se posó sobre su hombro.

"Natsuki, ¿está bien si nos sentamos antes de decirme lo que tienes en mente?"

"¡Ugh, Shizuru! Esta es tu casa, no tienes que ser tan cortés conmigo."

"No puedo evitarlo. Pero si Natsuki insiste en que sea más agresiva, entonces no tendré más remed—" Obviamente no tendría manera de terminar la frase. Fue arrastrada por la ojiverde hasta el living donde se acomodaron. La brisa se hacía un poco más evidente allí debido al aire que respiraba desde el jardín adyacente. La casa es bastante amplia y demasiado solitaria para solo una persona.

Shizuru sabía que el tema que tocarían no sería para nada fácil. Ya estaba leyendo cada gesto y movimiento que hacía Natsuki para intentar controlarse o no echar pie atrás a lo que sea que deba decirle. Incluso su jaqueca pareció aumentar considerablemente al imaginar una escena similar durante sus tiempos como Himes.

"Shizuru. Um, Yo sé que ha pasado casi un año desde el Carnaval…" Natsuki pasó una de sus manos por su cuello, intentando aliviar la tensión en sus nervios. "Bueno, el tema es— ¡agh, no deberíamos hablarlo si no estás del todo bien! Pareciera como si me estuviera aprovechando de tu estado y yo no quiero… tú sabes..."

Ninguna de las palabras que dijo se las dirigió a la cara. Cuando Natsuki comprendió que no tenía el valor de decirle parte de sus pensamientos, simplemente se resignó a enfrentarla muda, vacía. Tratando de que su _amiga_ al menos se compadeciera de ella por el esfuerzo que le ha tomado después de todo este tiempo.

Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que Shizuru tampoco la estaba mirando. Sintió el temor de que hasta ella se avergonzaba del comportamiento que estaba demostrando hasta el momento. Como si para Shizuru, no había nada más que indecisiones en el espíritu de Natsuki. Algo que la hizo sentir como un estorbo, una molestia que ya no tenía valor a su alrededor. Tal como se sintió hasta cierto punto con respecto a su padre.

Shizuru no quería oír más. Pero tampoco tenía las fuerzas como para negarla, aunque sí evadirla. Y lo haría para proteger la poca cordura que le quedaba en estos días. Tal vez si hubiera sido en otra ocasión, podría soportarlo. Incluso enmascararlo y transformarlo en algo a su favor aunque saque a Natsuki de sus casillas. Ojalá hubiera sido así, pero Shizuru Fujino aún no conocía la extensión de lo que es Natsuki Kuga.

Sintió cómo el espacio entre ellas fue acortado bruscamente por Natsuki, al punto en que sus piernas rozaron con firmeza.

"Mírame." A pesar de lo demandante que fue, el tono de voz de Natsuki fue sorprendentemente suave.

Shizuru no pudo rehusarse esta vez y apenas la miró, a unos centímetros de su rostro con una determinación que no recordaba jamás ver en ella desde los años que la ha conocido, sintió como sus propias mejillas parecían aumentar de temperatura. Natsuki no le dio chance de nada, simplemente clavó sus ojos y comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

"Shizuru… ¿no crees que es tiempo de volver a empezar?"

La castaña abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Hizo un segundo intento, algo forzado.

"Creo firmemente que la fiebre me está generando ilusiones, Natsuki."

"¡No seas ridícula, ya no tienes fiebre!"

"Lo sé."

Natsuki no entendía. Estaba intentando darle una oportunidad a su relación para salir de este agujero en el que están, pero nunca pensó que sería la misma Shizuru quien le estuviera evadiendo.

Hubo un silencio menos prolongado. Tenía que luchar, pero tampoco quería cometer errores que tal vez lamente por el resto de su vida. No quería volver a lastimarse, menos a Shizuru.

Solo hubo una explicación para todo esto en ella; era demasiado tarde.

"¿Me estás diciendo…? Shizuru, estás—"

¿Qué podía hacer? Lo que menos quería Natsuki era sentir más culpa en su vida, menos aún decepciones.

Se levantó algo torpe del sofá mientras Shizuru miraba al vacío. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sus manos estaban relajadas. Su ceño desapareció tras unos segundos mientras sentía un peso sobre sus hombros que ya no le daba energías para soportar.

"Me tengo que ir." Dijo más para sí que para Shizuru. De hecho, dudó por un instante si la habrá escuchado del todo pero no quiso averiguarlo. Giró lentamente, olvidándose de recoger las cosas que tenía en el lugar.

Aspiró una vez más la fragancia del té y cerezos al momento en que sus mejillas se humedecían.

Logró dar un paso hacia la salida y sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza. No tenía idea si era de rabia o valor. Un último intento, pero _algo _le decía.

Sin embargo, antes de que Natsuki lograra cualquier movimiento en su acto de desesperación, esas dos palabras parecieron salir de la boca de Shizuru quien se mantenía inmóvil en el lugar.

"Te amo."

Aun así, Natsuki supuso que fue producto de su imaginación y dio otro paso más. Luego otro lo siguió.

"Natsuki." Y otro más.

"Te amo." Uno más…

_'Maldición, Shizuru…'_

Rápidamente se secó la cara con la manga de su chaqueta. Dio media vuelta y allí la vio, intentando limpiar sus propias inseguridades y lamentaciones. No de la manera brusca y torpe como Natsuki, pero al parecer le estaba costando mayor trabajo deshacerse de las lágrimas que atentaban empapar su chaleco con fervor.

Natsuki le dio solo un breve momento para que lograra calmarse. No se atrevió a hacer más, sabía que tenían un asunto entre medio que debían zanjar ahora y Shizuru trataba desesperadamente estar preparada.

"Shizuru. Tenemos que salir de esto." La miró nuevamente, Shizuru parecía estar más serena. Incluso hizo un gesto con la cabeza afirmando. Así que Natsuki prosiguió. "Juntas."

"Juntas."

"S-sí." Nuevamente una de sus manos cayó por su cuello, aunque Natsuki pareció no haberse percatado de ello. "Yo sé que—bueno, la relación que hemos tenido, dudo que vuelva a hacer la misma después de todo lo que ha pasado."

"…Lo siento."

"No, escucha." Shizuru ya se encontraba de pie al instante en que Natsuki intentaba explicarse. "¡D-digo! Me refiero a que no tienes la culpa, Shizuru. Nadie la tuvo, pero aun así, el hecho de que estemos en esta situación…"

_"_Te entiendo, Natsuki." Shizuru evaluaba sus opciones. Si bien, es obvio que un cambio drástico sucedería a partir de este día, no quería por nada en el mundo perder lo que tenía con Natsuki. El momento en que le expresó sus sentimientos ya era lo último que tenía para retenerla, pero de allí a que Natsuki reaccionara y le dé el pase abierto para llegar a algo, era un tema completamente irrelevante en su lista de alternativas.

"¿Shizuru?"

Shizuru la observó y no pudo contener una sonrisa más a la imagen de Natsuki quien parecía preocupada por su repentino silencio. Aún en momentos como estos.

"¿Qué es lo que sugiere Natsuki para 'salir de esto'?"

"A-aah… estaba pensando, podríamos comenzar por… um, comprendo que nuestros horarios son bastante limitados y ya se acercan los exámenes—Por Dios, Shizuru, lo que intento decir, es que estoy lista para decir que si quieres sal—" Se detuvo de inmediato, había algo que no tenía considerado en todo eso. "Espera." Por un momento bajó la mirada y no pudo apreciar el pequeño berrinche de parte de la castaña quien acortaba la distancia lentamente.

¿Qué tal si Shizuru ya estaba siendo cortejada por alguien? Todavía no entendía el por qué de su reacción cuando intentó arreglar las cosas al principio. Tal vez otra persona o Anh Lu ya había pasado las barreras con ella mientras Natsuki debatía qué rayos hacer con su relación. Demasiado tarde, otra vez.

_'Tranquila, hora del Plan B... ¡mierda! Piensa, Natsuki…'_

Un tren de posibilidades cruzaron por su mente antes de ser estrellados por un ligero, pero seguro, apoyo en sus manos. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que sus puños presionaban con tanta fuerza bajo ese delicado toque. Está de más decir que no supo en qué momento Shizuru acortó la distancia mientras la miraba con dedicación.

Su boca quedó entreabierta mientras un sonrojo evidente marcaba el día para Shizuru. Nunca se cansaría de admirar ese rostro.

"Natsuki." Un susurro.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Estás… libre el domingo?"

_'Gracias, madre…' _Pensó Natsuki con evidente alivio.

Recogió las cálidas manos entre las suyas y ahora con cualquier duda despejada en su alborotada mente, pudo volver a ser ella misma por un instante. Pudo volver a confiar en su persona y ya sea gracias a perseverancia o terquedad, se sintió orgullosa de saber que alguien como Shizuru pudiera tenerle tanta paciencia a estas alturas y que quiera permanecer a su lado.

Aún tenían un largo camino por recorrer. Pero Natsuki sintió como esos viejos engranajes comenzaban a rechinar entre sí con el paso de los segundos.

"Tonta, esa es mí línea."

"Ikezu…"

Se están moviendo.

* * *

"¿Natsuki? ¿De nuevo tan temprano?"

"¡Mai… el sol! está que— mucho calor…" Jadeaba como nunca antes. El clima no la favoreció esta vez. Natsuki llevaba un tiempo trotando por las mañanas, haciendo diferentes rutinas para mantener su cuerpo en forma.

Mai pensaba que era por la costumbre que tenía mientras eran Himes. Después de todo, ahora son simplemente seres humanos y Natsuki parecía querer conservar parte de lo que fueron, al menos, con respecto al físico.

Pero había algo que no le cuadraba en todo esto a Mai. Quizás Natsuki estaba exagerando en cuanto a ello, aunque su condición había mejorado considerablemente. Pasaría desapercibida como una deportista de alto rendimiento si tan solo se vistiera más ligera. Con ello descartó la idea de la vanidad –que siempre le pareció absurdo si hablamos de Natsuki, con la excepción de su colección de lencería— y podría considerarlo como parte de su hobby. Sin embargo, no solo eran sus salidas de ejercitación que la tenían bastante intrigada, Natsuki podía desaparecer por días y después volver como si nada. Incluso una vez regresó con el desayuno y unos dulces que hicieron que Mikoto saboreara el cielo.

Cabe decir que eso fue algo que sorprendió a las tres presentes.

"Ugh… iré a ducharme." miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que se demoró más de lo habitual. Frunció el ceño de inmediato.

"¿Tienes planes después?"

"Ah, sí." Natsuki jugó un poco con la punta de sus mechones. "Shizuru tiene laboratorios los sábados. Solo le quedan unas horas disponibles antes de volver a su endemoniada agenda."

"Hmm, ya veo." Mai vio de reojo el pequeño sudor que recorría por su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello y finalmente desaparecer entre la polera de su amiga. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que no pasó por alto frente a Natsuki quien le lanzaba una mirada acusadora. "¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres ir a verla así? Además, estás sofocando el ambiente, Natsuki. Vete de una buena vez, shoo~."

"Ya, ya." Dio unos pasos hacia el baño antes de que su estómago le recordara que estaba hambriento.

"Te haré algo antes que te vayas. Shizuru-san no estará contenta si te desmayas en medio de su cita."

"No es una cita."

"_Ya, ya_." Le dijo en el mismo tono en que recibió el de Natsuki. "Deberé asumir que no pasas las noches en su hogar cuando te pierdes por aquí, ¿no?"

"¡Mai! Shizuru no debe saber eso. Nunca ¿me oíste?"

"¿Entonces?"

"¡Entonces nada!" Natsuki sabía que estaba perdiendo la discusión y no tenía tiempo, literalmente, para estas interrogaciones. Había asuntos más importantes en juego que la simple curiosidad de Mai. "Está bien, te diré algo pero solo lo primero. Estoy tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido con Shizuru. Llámalo paseos, encuentros, citas, como sea." Se cruzó de brazos antes de terminar su sentencia. "Si tienes problemas con ello dímelo ahora para poder patearte el trasero y ducharme de una buena vez."

Con decir que Mai estaba sorprendida era bastante poco. Pero esta sintió una sensación de orgullo tan ajeno que no pudo contener las risas… ¿risas?

Aunque Mai no tenía intención de burlarse de la ingenua declaración de su amiga, eso le bastó a Natsuki para distraerla del foco principal y, luego de lanzarle a Mai un cojín que descansaba sobre el rostro pacífico –dormido— de Mikoto, se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha y largarse lo más pronto del lugar. No sin antes terminar de escuchar las burlas de su amiga a quien comenzaba odiar un poco más con el paso de los segundos.

"Es su voz, ¿cierto? Quiero decir, es bastante hermosa y tiene ese carisma que derrite a cualquiera. Todos lo hemos visto, pero cuando se trata de su ton—"

"¡Mai!"

Al diablo con el desayuno, pensó Natsuki mientras se desvestía. Comería algo en el camino.

El trayecto hacia su encuentro fue bastante corto. Al final, recibió una llamada de Shizuru anunciando el cambio de lugar en donde la estaba esperando. Natsuki pensó en alegar al respecto, pero viendo como su estómago no estaba para mayores paseos decidió ceder de inmediato.

El lugar eran las costas aledañas a restaurantes y locales de comida. Muy famosas para los turistas y un lugar de relajación para quien desee alejarse de los altos edificios y el tráfico extenuante.

Natsuki no pudo estar más de acuerdo con su decisión. Ahora que tenía el dinero disponible y la persona perfecta para gastarlo, podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Caminaba por la acera mientras observaba a los entusiastas niños correr felices entre la arena intentando escapar de la diminuta marea que se formaba a metros de sus pies, seguidos de sus padres. Siempre imágenes como esas se quedaban grabadas en su mente, como si formaran parte de ella. Una parte que jamás tuvo y jamás obtendrá. Se dio cuenta que a estas alturas, aún estaba siendo atormentada por ciertos recuerdos de su infancia.

De todas maneras, son cosas que nunca se atrevería a contar ni alegar en público. Porque sabe que muy en el fondo, gracias a todo ello, es la persona que hoy representa y nada de lo que la rodea estaría en este momento presente en su vida. Como por ejemplo, aquella persona que mantiene la vista fija en el océano, pensando quizás en memorias que la trasladan hacia otros tiempos. Ojalá más cálidos, pensaba Natsuki.

Shizuru vestía con una blusa bastante cómoda y liviana. Una falda que cubría solo un poco más arriba de sus rodillas jugaba con la suave brisa que provenía del mar y el irreconocible bolso que cargaba todas esas horas de arduo estudio y dedicación.

Natsuki no pudo contener una ligera sonrisa cuando Shizuru se percató de los pasos que se acercaban con cierta pereza y a la vez determinación. Sintió la necesidad de decir algo, ¿con respecto a ella? No tenía idea. Pero cierta molestia que tenía en su zona abdominal comenzó a transformarse en dolor y ya no pudo seguir aguantando.

"Shizuru, muero de hambre..." Acortó la distancia con ella. Una distancia un poco más que prudente, pero Natsuki solo pensaba con su estómago a estas alturas.

Shizuru se sorprendió un poco, pero lo manejó bastante bien. Han pasado semanas desde su última confrontación y a pesar de que no mucho ha cambiado en cuanto a sus ocurrentes encuentros – para Natsuki, citas para Shizuru— el comportamiento de Natsuki con ella se ha transformado en algo completamente nuevo y deleitable según Shizuru. Le encantaba que a momentos sea algo caprichosa con el tiempo que pasan juntas o que demuestre ese aire de libertad y seguridad cuando sea necesario frente a las demás personas. Sin mencionar la comodidad en cuanto al espacio personal entre ellas.

En verdad es más feliz, a pesar del doble esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para lograr el tiempo suficiente para ellas y las ojeras que atentaban contra su imagen cada mañana que despertaba.

"¿Natsuki no desayunó? ¿Qué pasa?"

"A-algo así." El gruñido se hizo más evidente en su estómago. Antes de comenzar a enrojecerse por completo, Shizuru la tomó del brazo y la llevó a uno de los locales del frente.

Natsuki no perdió el tiempo en pedir algo calórico y rápido. Insistió en que Shizuru hiciera lo mismo, aunque solo sea una mísera taza de té.

"¿Solo eso? ¿Estás segura?" Natsuki la miró con detalle mientras devoraba un trozo del sandwich, solo allí se dio cuenta que Shizuru tenía parte de su pelo tomado en una media cola. Su rostro se veía algo más despejado y definía más sus facciones.

"Estoy bien. Me preocupa más la dieta que estás llevando, Natsuki ¿Tienes problemas con Mai-san en ello?"

"¿Hm? Oh no, para nada." Tragó un sorbo de su jugo natural. "Solo me demoré más de la cuenta. No volverá a ocurrir."

Escuchó las risas de Shizuru a su lado, algo dijo o hizo que mantiene entretenida a su amiga. Esperó a que cesara antes de hacer el ridículo. A fin de cuentas, Natsuki comenzaba a tener frecuentes hormigueos en su estómago cada vez que la oía reír. Definitivamente, no era de hambre.

"¿Qué?"

"Natsuki está muy linda."

"…Ya. Suéltalo, Shizuru."

"No sé a que te refieres."

"¡Bien!"

Natsuki se inclinó hacia el espaldar de la silla mientras sus mejillas se inflaban un poco debido a su molestia y fracaso en desenmascarar a Shizuru. Desvió la vista hacia el mar y pensó en caminar sobre la arena por un momento.

"Natsuki"

Rápidamente volvió a fruncir su ceño. A Shizuru le gustaba jugar con su dignidad, estaba acostumbrada. Pero en público era un tema distinto.

"Natsuki…"

Natsuki aguantó lo que pudo por unos minutos más, hasta que giró los ojos lentamente hacia el objeto de su molestia y esperó.

"¿Podría Natsuki mirarme de frente?"

"¿Para…?"

Luego de ello, Shizuru sonrió con malicia. Un brillo en sus ojos que no le indicaba nada inocente a Natsuki. Algo se venía.

"¿Tendré que hacerlo yo?"

"¿Hacer qué? ¿Qué estás—?" Antes de terminar, Shizuru deslizó una de sus manos y con la yema de sus dedos, giró lentamente el rostro de Natsuki. Al ver esa pequeña perturbación en tal bello rostro se apresuró en retirar el resto de comida que permanecía en su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios.

Fue un toque que Natsuki casi no percibió, pero el gesto le pareció demasiado íntimo, una palabra que podría calificar como una de las más escasas en su diccionario de vida. Así que solo se petrificó allí, mientras Shizuru le daba una expresión de disculpas no intencionada y acababa en su boca con el premio que recién reclamó.

"¡Shi-Shizuru!"

Luego de berrinches y risas, Natsuki pagó la cuenta sin ninguna objeción en contra ya que Shizuru se encontraba en 'Zona de Riesgo' y esta supuso que es mejor acatar cualquier demanda por el momento.

Salieron del lugar, el aire fresco les dio de golpe pero eso no detuvo la necesidad de Natsuki de sentir sus pies sobre la suave arena. Giró a su lado y sintió cómo la proximidad de Shizuru comenzaba a embriagarle los sentidos lentamente. Se sentía más viva.

"Vamos allá."

"¿Hmm?" Shizuru siguió la dirección de Natsuki y luego fijó la vista en ella. El entusiasmo que vio en sus ojos la despejó de toda duda.

Caminaron descalzas por la tierna superficie. Natsuki había notado que sus pies estaban formando durezas en ciertas áreas debido al exceso de ejercicios y uno que otro calzado necesario para ciertas actividades que no daban paso a la conformidad. Así que de verdad se sintió aliviada, incluso creyó que un suspiró escapó de su boca mientras caminaban silenciosamente. Solo el ligero ruido del mar y el murmullo del pequeño gentío era lo único que perturbaba el ambiente, pero estaba satisfecha con ello.

De pronto decidió romper el silencio y enterarse de la vida universitaria de Shizuru. Conversaron por lo que parecieron ser horas.

Shizuru entró en la carrera de economía. Ligeramente motivada por su padre, dijo ella, aunque Natsuki guardó su opinión al respecto. Si bien parece ser un campo derivado más para el sexo masculino, Natsuki se sorprendió al enterarse de la cantidad de féminas que entraron a la competencia. Sin embargo, dudaba que alguna de ellas llegara al nivel que alcanzará Shizuru en el futuro. Todo en ella gritaba 'éxito' para conocimiento de cualquiera, era algo asumido.

"¿Natsuki ha tratado bien al nuevo Consejo Estudiantil?"

"Por supuesto que sí. Kikukawa puede parecer bastante sumisa, pero he aprendido que no debes subestimarla. Asusta un poco, la verdad."

"Oh." Shizuru pausó por un momento, reflexionando en lo que dirá después. "Quizás Haruka-san la instruyó lo mejor que pudo a su estilo. Supongo que Natsuki ha dejado de frecuentar el salón como antes, ¿no?"

"Pfff. Obvio, ya no tengo el tiempo para andar fanfarroneando por la escuela. Además, no es tan divertido cuando estabas allí."

"Ya veo." Siguieron caminaron por la costa. El tiempo disponible que tenían se disminuía a esto. "Me alegra, Natsuki."

"¿Ah?"

"Que extrañes mi presencia en la escuela. A pesar de la compañía de Mai-san, Mikoto-chan y las demás. Ya no estás sola."

Natsuki se detuvo allí, obligando a Shizuru a hacer lo mismo a unos pasos de ella. La brisa comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte con el paso de los minutos. Las personas se habían perdido a la distancia y muchas otras se disiparon a rencontrarse con el comercio.

"Paremos aquí, Shizuru."

La castaña se sintió decepcionada al instante. No supo si logró disimularlo, pero apoyó la noción de todos modos. Hace poco habían pasado una vía para salir de la playa. La próxima se encontraba más lejana así que debían retroceden si querían ahorrar tiempo.

Shizuru tenía que seguir estudiando y terminar proyectos para no romper el esquema que llevaba ahora con el nombre de Natsuki incluido en él. Esa era su máxima competencia hasta el momento. Por eso, detalles como estos a veces lograban afectarla más de lo necesario y terminaba con distracciones que dificultaban su concentración.

Pero no todos los detalles tenían que ser como estos. Natsuki la esperó hasta que llegó a su lado y, con su mano libre de sus Converse sujetó con delicadeza y un toque de nerviosismo la de Shizuru, que por suerte, estaba libre y contigua a la suya. Agradeció la coincidencia y también la expresión de sorpresa en Shizuru.

"Tengo suerte de que tengas la otra mano ocupada." Le dijo Natsuki con total naturalidad.

Shizuru no reaccionó al principio. Pero luego se lanzó a reír con tal entusiasmo que contagió a Natsuki. Sus dedos permanecieron entrelazados durante todo momento.

La brisa volvió con más fuerza logrando que ciertos mechones del cabello de Natsuki se dispersaran por su rostro. Shizuru tuvo la fuerte necesidad de arreglarlo al instante y allí se dio cuenta, mientras veía cómo la sonrisa de Natsuki se curvaba en un gesto algo más cínico, que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

"Natsuki es cruel."

"No sé a qué te refieres, Shizuru" Ahora Natsuki trataba de contener las risas mientras disimulaba la molestia de su cabello que a instantes le entorpecían la vista.

Oh sí, el karma es un buen remedio.

"Demasiado cruel…"

A pesar de todo, siguieron el camino de regreso como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Todo estaba bien en ese pequeño mundo que intentaban construir y proteger con dedicación.

La vuelta hasta el hogar de Shizuru fue bastante breve. Al llegar allí, Natsuki apagó el motor de su moto y la castaña se bajó de inmediato.

"¿Tienes mucho trabajos?"

"No es mucho. Estoy adelantando algunas cosas."

Caminaron hasta la entrada principal. Natsuki observaba como Shizuru jugaba con su llavero mientras esperaban la despedida.

Pero nunca llegó.

_'He visto demasiadas películas par saber como acabará esto…'_

"¿Natsuki?"

"¡Ah! Di-dime."

"…Gracias. Por todo."

Natsuki la miró con un poco de desconcierto. Sabía el sentido de las palabras de Shizuru y era momento en que debía decir algo que le quite toda esa importancia y marcharse de la manera en que siempre lo hacía. Pero sus piernas no se movían, ni siquiera su boca parecía querer articular ninguna de las palabras que su mente le gritaba.

Shizuru vio el conflicto interno en su amiga y sintió cómo su propia angustia la estaba afectando. Tenía que controlar sus impulsos y responsabilidades.

Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Natsuki, no pudo evitar aunque sea reconfortarla. Y eso hizo.

Sus brazos rodearon aquella espalda con timidez y apoyó su cabeza junto a la de Natsuki que aún no asimilaba lo que estaba pasando.

"Pareciera que Natsuki necesitara un abrazo ¿Hice bien?"

Natsuki permaneció quieta incluso después de oír tan cerca las palabras de Shizuru. Cuando menos lo esperó, su cuerpo comenzó a trabajar y de alguna forma devolvió el gesto.

En verdad estaba agobiada, su padre dejó de depositarle lo de siempre y con el resto que le quedaba, no le alcanzaría para los próximos meses. No tenía idea de lo que haría una vez que saliera de la escuela y hace dos semanas comenzó a hacer trabajos de espionaje y otros no tan legales que le traía Sakomizu con mayor frecuencia. Las ganancias realmente lo valían, pero en situaciones como estas es cuando Natsuki se da cuenta de lo que está arriesgando cada vez que se involucra con organizaciones de tamaños como el Primer Distrito en calidad de humana común y corriente.

No habían lazos que la comprometieran con algún ser querido. Si seguía en el rubro clandestino, pronto podría sustentar un apartamento de las mismas proporciones del que poseía antes de que Yuuki Nao lo destruyera por completo. Solo sería ella.

Pero aquí se encontraba, con la única persona por la que sí lo daría todo en esta vida y aun así no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo o hará en el futuro sería lo correcto.

Hizo un sonido que esperó fuera lo suficiente para afirmar lo que Shizuru acababa de preguntarle. Sin querer la aferró con un poco más de fuerza la cual fue correspondida de inmediato. Una sensación de seguridad la sumergió.

"Natsuki puede quedarse si desea."

Natsuki escondió su rostro lo más cercano al cuello de Shizuru y aspiró ese aroma lo más que pudo para luego separarse lentamente de ese refugio que acababa de descubrir.

"Lo siento, Shizuru. Hoy no puedo." Le dio una de sus 'caritas que todo lo hacían'. Intentando acoplar los sentimientos que luchaban por emerger en cualquier instante.

Shizuru le sonrió de todas formas. Aún estaban lo bastante cerca una de la otra como para darle una despedida apropiada.

No sabía cuando la vería otra vez. Natsuki parecía tener su propio itinerario aparte de la escuela y ella del cual no prefiere compartir hasta el momento. Pero por ahora estaba bien mientras no viera señales de algo realmente malo.

Confiaba en Natsuki.

"Entonces, que tengas un buen viaje."

"Sí."

Shizuru depositó un suave roce de sus labios contra la enrojecida mejilla de Natsuki. Un roce que duró todo el trayecto en que las manos de Shizuru pasaban por el cuello, hombros y descansaron en los ya tonificados brazos de Natsuki.

Cuando alejó su nariz a unos centímetros de la de Natsuki, vio como las lágrimas contenidas en esos verdosos ojos no querían dar su brazo a torcer. El semblante perdido, las palabras torcidas.

"Shiz—Shizuru… ¿Puedo…?"

Otro roce.

Una delicada sensación que era tan foránea para Natsuki que a principio creyó que lo estaba imaginando. Cuando perdió la cuenta de las veces en que los labios de Shizuru rozaban y se alejaban de los fríos y tímidos de ella fue que cayó en cuenta de que en verdad estaba pasando.

Así que Natsuki la besó de inmediato.

Solo para asegurarse, claro está.

.

* * *

One-shot (?) . ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Mai Hime (c) Sunrise.**

**.**

**.**

"No entiendo."

Cálculo. La malévola rama que ha provocado más de un dolor de cabeza entre la impaciente estudiante y su moderada ayudante.

"Natsuki, tienes que prestar atención al tipo de integral que te presentan ¿Recuerdas la Tabla?" Shizuru sabía. Desde este punto, después de horas sin detenerse, Natsuki se negaría a cualquier resolución de la larga lista de ejercicios resueltos que llevan hasta el momento. Veía como el lápiz tambaleaba entre sus dedos con desgano mientras su mentón recaía sobre la base de su cuaderno. Natsuki observaba con odio puro lo que parecía ser una trigonométrica a mitad de camino. Dio unos cuantos suspiros antes de alejar la vista y, con una lamentable súplica en sus ojos, trató de convencer a Shizuru de su inminente 'bloqueo intelectual'.

Funcionó.

"¿Enserio?" Su semblante reflejaba el de un escolar en su periodo de receso. Natsuki estiró sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, intentando aliviar la pesadez de su postura al momento en que se fijaba en la hora del sencillo reloj de pared. "Wow, eso fue intenso."

Miró a su lado. Shizuru no la había perdido de vista en ningún momento aunque aún permanecía en silencio después de su aparente monólogo. Sonrió por inercia, Natsuki estaba segura que tendría que agradecerle de alguna manera toda la ayuda que le ha facilitado con total disposición. Esperó con ansias las palabras que saldrían de esos tiernos labios que demandaban más atención de lo normal, no obstante, un singular ruido acabó por romper las expectativas. Ambas se observaron luego de ello.

"¿Natsuki tiene hambre?"

"¡No tanta para eso!" Escucharon, nuevamente, lo que sería el gruñir de ciertas tripas con más aire que combustible almacenado antes de ver a una desmoronada Mikoto caer ante sus pies. Natsuki rodó los ojos con exageración. Había olvidado lo demandante que era la pequeña Minagi en cuanto a sus horarios de ración alimenticia. "Mikoto, Mai llegará en un par de horas. Tendrás que esperar."

"..." Sus vidriosos ojos no lograron su efecto frente a los agotados y algo desafiantes verdosos de la mayor a cargo del pequeño hogar que comparten. Luego miró a su acompañante, e hizo un tremendo esfuerzo en su agonizante estado para lograr sacar las palabras que consumían cada gota de su energía. Mikoto preparó su mejor faceta, ignoró la intensa advertencia que emanaba de Natsuki y sin más se arriesgó hacia su última carta. No es que quisiera probar la habilidad culinaria de otra persona que no sea Mai, pero en estos momentos es cuando debes atreverte a nuevos retos. "Kaichou, comida..."

Cuando Natsuki logró sacar a Mikoto de la cocina en pos de acelerar la cena, la mantuvo distraía en los videojuegos durante el tiempo que sea necesario en que Shizuru permanecía incitando los distintos aromas que golpeaban directo en sus narices. La vida de Mai ha estado más ocupada de lo normal, aunque no podía culparla. Todas intentaban recuperar lo destruido bajo una pila de horas con la mente enfocada en lo que suponen, las decisiones que las sacarán adelante.

"Natsuki, ¿hueles eso?" Por lo general, si no se alimentaban de la comida instantánea que Natsuki traía cada vez que Mai no lograba llegar a tiempo, entonces era el ramen la opción preferencial de la casa. Mikoto intentaba descifrar lo que Shizuru tenía en proceso, intentando maximizar su sentido del olfato. "Kaichou no me quiso decir lo que preparará..." La tristeza en sus palabras solo reflejaban el regaño del dulce a un niño. Natsuki la miró con curiosidad, Mikoto no se asemejaba en nada a Reito, ella simplemente aceptaba las cosas con total inocencia y sensatez. Percibió lo que sería una idea repentina, al ver el cambio de expresión en su rostro a uno esperanzador. "Natsuki, ¿podemos quedarnos con ella para cuando Mai no este?"

"No, Mikoto. No podemos quedárnosla solo porque sepa cocinar." Natsuki jugó rápidamente con sus dedos para acabar pronto con el juego. El hambre la comenzaba a impacientar. "Y ya no es _Kaichou, s_olo Shizuru."

El momento en que ganaba su tercera partida consecutiva, la vibración de su celular la hizo detenerse. Natsuki no reaccionó ante el instinto de mirar hacia atrás antes de continuar con la lectura; un mensaje que seguro traería algo más que solo noticias.

_'Medianoche. Seré el móvil.'_

* * *

"¿Una semana?" Alcanzaron los últimos escalones antes de llegar al solitario jardín bajo las estrellas. Iban a paso sereno, intentando alargan el poco tiempo que les quedaba por hoy. "¿Cuando sería eso?"

"En dos días, Natsuki."

Se sentaron sobre el pasto, ignorando la sensación de humedad bajo sus cuerpos al momento del contacto. Natsuki mantuvo la calma por un momento, intentó reordenar sus impulsivos pensamientos antes de volver a abrir su boca. "Y me lo dices ahora." Sin embargo, su naturaleza responde plenamente a lo contrario.

"Natsuki." Shizuru permaneció intacta en el lugar. Sus manos, abrazando sus descubiertas rodillas se aferraron con mayor insistencia. "Fue de improvisto, no tuve tiempo…" Miró de reojo a su lado, Natsuki permanecía con la vista al frente, cargando la mayor parte del cuerpo en sus brazos. Se veía molesta, aunque solo por el pronunciado ceño que marcaba su perfil, la expresión en sus ojos pareciera resaltar un sentimiento que Shizuru no pudo describir. "Debo atender algunos asuntos, personalmente. La estadía es de una semana—"

"Ah, da igual. Digo, para que te llamen así... seguro es urgente." Los temas familiares son un enigma para Natsuki. Y básicamente, la respuesta a aquello es realmente sencilla. Es por esto que, a pesar del ligero susurro en que salieron sus palabras, Natsuki no se inmutó en intentar comprender el conflicto en Shizuru más a fondo. Sería una pérdida de tiempo por el momento, y no necesitaba alimentar el fuego a estas alturas. Tenía una noche aún más larga en la cual enfocarse. "Estúpidos dramas."

"Natsuki... ¿Estás molesta?"

"No, Shizuru ¿Crees que deba estarlo?"

"Hm, talvez." Recibió un moderado empujón en su hombro y algunas palabras que no logró descifrar en los gruñidos de su persona. Shizuru la contempló con sigilo, esperando la señal correcta para seguir. "Me haría feliz, supongo."

Natsuki se detuvo, no se defendió. Aún así, sintió que era necesario decir o hacer algo respecto a la tímida declaración de Shizuru. Todavía no se acostumbraba a las confesiones más abiertas entre ellas estas últimas semanas; a pesar de ser algo habitual en Shizuru, por lo general, se basaban en conversaciones ligeras y sin mayor fundamento.

Pensó rápidamente en algo. Fue inútil.

"Quizás, Natsuki me extrañe tanto que reciba su inesperada visita en medio de mis 'estúpidos dramas'. Podría mostrarle los alrededores, aunque me temo que no hay mucho panorama para apreciar." La frase se escuchó más amistosa de lo que suponía ser; algo que calmó los nervios de Natsuki por el momento. "A menos que Natsuki guste de la vida silvestre en compañía."

"Natsuki no lo cree tan así, sabes." Sus brazos cedieron ante la incomodidad y los utilizó de almohadas para su cabeza luego de acostarse por completo. Su vista permaneció en la oscuridad de los cielos antes de recaer sobre la espalda de la castaña que lentamente comenzaba a girar hacia ella.

"Pero iría de todas formas." Si bien, la faceta de Shizuru permanecía intacta bajo la poca luminosidad que Natsuki tenía, no había nada que podía perturbar el entrañable sonido con el que pronunció sus palabras. "¿Cierto?"

Son estas situaciones en las que Natsuki se re-encuentra con ese indescriptible conflicto que la ha acompañado a lo largo de sus solitarios años antes del primer encuentro. Sin embargo, tenía que asegurarse de que todo estaría bien. "Ridícula, de dónde sacas esas cosas. Además, no es como si te aislaran en medio de tus estudios o algo..." Miró esos rubíes con seria determinación antes de sacar sus propias conclusiones. "Ugh, no puedo creerlo."

Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo. Natsuki sintió el denso aire con el que las bajas temperaturas se propagaban con insistencia. También, sintió el arrullar del cuerpo que se acomodaba a su lado, trayendo nuevas sensaciones que no pudo evitar dejar en evidencia.

A decir verdad, al instante en que abrió sus ojos, el mundo parecía tener un valor más significativo.

"Podríamos—" Un bostezo. "... llamarnos de todas formas. Dudo que no tengan señal allá." Una sugerencia bastante obvia, pero le era un poco complicado mantener su mente trabajando bajo control con la escena en la que se encuentran. A pesar de ello, la diminuta risa que alcanzó a percibir bajo esos suaves cabellos que rozaban el inicio de su cuello, fue suficiente para acallar cualquier insulto hacia su brillante raciocinio por el momento. Si quería que las cosas funcionaran bien, Natsuki tendría la obligación de pensar positivo en todo ámbito. Así que apenas divisó lo que sería una estrella fugaz, Natsuki se animó a compartir la ofrenda expuesta.

"Shizuru, pide un deseo."

"¿Eh?" Natsuki esmeró sus intenciones en lo que sería el anhelo de la persona junto a ella mientras notaba los ligeros cambios de posición que hacía. "Natsuki _es_ mi deseo." Dicho 'deseo', hizo notar su opinión al respecto cuando alcanzó a divisar un elegante guiño que solo ocultaba un sin fin de peticiones que no estaba muy segura de querer compartir por el momento. Para finalizar, con un dejo de obviedad y ofensa exagerada, Shizuru acabó con un regalo extra, impregnado en las sonrojadas mejillas bajo esos intensos ojos verdes. "Deberías saberlo."

Por otro lado, Natsuki, obstinada en su afán de obtener una victoria no podía perderse esta inusual oportunidad. Reaccionó de inmediato. "Interesante. Sin embargo, cuando revelas el deseo, rompes el trato." Vio como la sonrisa de su contrincante iba disminuyendo a medida que la suya se acrecentaba. Fue algo casi maravilloso sentirse en el otro lado del bando por unos instantes. "Deberías saberl-¡agh, qué estás- Espera, espera!"

"Eso fue maldad, ¡Natsuki!"

"¡Qué! ¡Tú comenzaste! Y no tienes idea de como duelen tus pellizc-¡ow, ya!" Alejó las manos de su sensible costado y las mantuvo prisioneras entre las suyas mientras le mostraba su indignación a la castaña que parecía mantener los mismos pensamientos. Natsuki notó esas cejas que peligrosamente descendían hasta un punto en el que podría asumir que Shizuru Fujino no estaba en modo de facetas. Ella sabía el motivo de tal reacción y, a pesar de comprender que nada fue dicho enserio, no pudo evitar sentir esa pequeña culpa que poco a poco la molestaba. "N-No me digas que lo tomaste con seriedad, es solo una costumbre. Podemos esperar más, si quieres." Lo labios permanecían sellados, no había mueca alguna en ellos; su semblante estaba intacto, la vista fija en Natsuki. Esperó por un momento, sin embargo, Shizuru no daba tregua alguna. "Shizuru, di algo."

La castaña abrió la boca, lentamente.

"...Está bien, lo reconozco. Es solo que Natsuki me impresionó de manera repentina." Natsuki vio como Shizuru sonrió más ampliamente. "Lo había notado, de todos modos, ahora puedo _sentir_ que estás en forma." Una singular sonrisa que lo decía todo y nada a la vez.

Luego de su indirecta apreciación, Natsuki se frustró –sin mencionar, la vergüenza inminente—. No era lo que quería de respuesta, aún no sabía cómo doblegar las acciones de alguien como Shizuru. Supuso que la práctica dará sus frutos con el tiempo. Tragó saliva antes de continuar. "Tú nunca pierdes. Harás que explote un día de estos." Solo ahora se había percatado de la posición en la que se encontraban. Quizás, eso explica el abrupto cambio de respiración que a ratos notaba en Shizuru. "Uh, ¿asumiré que es seguro si libero tus manos?"

Shizuru asintió. Natsuki volvió a su posición inicial.

"...Shizuru, todo saldrá bien, ¿verdad?" Natsuki necesitaba escuchar una respuesta clara. Tendría que estar disponible para cualquier emergencia. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionarían si Shizuru hablase más de lo permitido.

"Me portaré decente. Natsuki no tiene de que preocuparse." Giró a verla, y no le sorprendió toparse con esas bellas facciones que apuntaban toda atención en su rostro. "De hecho, es Natsuki quien me inquieta ¿Cumplirá con sus deberes? ¿Comerá bien? ¿No se meterá en líos? ¿Conducirá con moderación? ¿-"

"O-oye, una cosa a la vez."

"Oh, entiendo."

Todo le parecía relativamente nuevo. Incluso el modo de relacionarse con Shizuru, aunque parezca normal para el resto de las personas. Si bien, los roces de espacio personal se transformaron en algo constante entre ellas, Natsuki intuía que algo faltaba para cerrar, y a la vez iniciar, este nuevo ciclo que debería llevar como insignia _pareja y_ no había sido, sino hasta este entonces, que no se había dado cuenta de lo serio que estaba tomándose todo este asunto.

En este punto, los compromisos a los que Natsuki jamás pensó involucrarse no estaban siendo llevados en su totalidad. Si bien, parte de ella se sentía segura en cuando a la declaración de Shizuru respecto a esto, también entendía que, en el fondo, sería la misma Natsuki quien determinaría principalmente el progreso de todo. Aun así, Natsuki simplemente la quedó mirando en un infantil intento de obligarla a decir las palabras que en su mente revolcaban con urgencia. El momento en que el ligero peso de la mano de Shizuru se posó sobre la propia, Natsuki reaccionó de manera abrupta. "Shizuru. Yo, um, creo que estoy algo perdida." Bajó la mirada, la escena de sus manos unidas en pausa debido a su abrupta confesión marcaron un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Cuando volvió a mirar a la dueña del paciente agarre sobre su persona, Natsuki sintió la necesidad de continuar. "Para serte sincera, he llegado al punto en que no sé que hacer. Con _esto_."

Shizuru parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver a procesar lo que le decían. ¿Se había aburrido? ¿Dijo algo malo? No pudo evitar pensarlo una y otra vez mientras intentaba recordar todas las posibles fallas que haya cometido, incluso temió por algún asunto del pasado que no haya quedado resuelto. Puso mayor enfoque en no romper con el hilo de su voz aunque sea para solo una palabra.

"¿Perdón?"

"Verás, últimamente hay momentos en que..." En verdad tenía que decírselo, es sumamente —vergonzosamente— necesario que lo deje claro, más aún si se iban a distanciar por un breve tiempo. No se trata solamente de un asunto de juventud y pasión. "siento la enorme necesidad de—tú sabes, abrazarte y esas cosas. Incluso sabiendo que es algo natural en las relaciones." Natsuki miró hacia el cielo; solo las estrellas eran testigos, hasta el momento, del incremento en la temperatura de su rostro y la fugaz ansiedad que parecía ir y venir al paso en que escuchaba el solitario ruido de los grillos animando su conversación. Enderezó la vista nuevamente, no tenía sentido ocultar en su cara lo que en palabras dejaba clara evidencia. "Y no sé cómo, a pesar del avance... supongo que no sé si lo que estoy haciendo es realmente lo que tú quieres, Shizuru. Todo esto es demasiado nuevo para mí." Lo había dicho. Natsuki esperaba una respuesta inmediata, talvez una broma de mal gusto o incluso las risas que rápidamente evadían el tema en general. Pero se encontró con un silencio que la hizo temer.

"...Increíble."

"¿Qué?"

Sintió el sutil tirón de sus manos, obligándola a enfocar su atención en lo que estaba ocurriendo más allá de sus narices. "Es increíble." La expresión que le regalaba Shizuru fue algo que rara vez había visto. Natsuki puso todo su esfuerzo en prestar la atención requerida frente a lo que tenían que decirle aunque la forma en que la miraba, el brillo de sus ojos, la extensión de su cálida sonrisa la distraía enormemente. "...Lo adorable que puedes ser, Natsuki Kuga."

"¡Gah— Shizuru!... ugh, olvídalo."

Se quedaron inmóviles. No fue un silencio incómodo, a pesar de que Natsuki podía sentir el ligero temblar de las manos de Shizuru, le atribuyó el factor del clima que de a poco comenzaba a entumirla. Sin embargo, no desvió la vista de los vívidos carmesí que tenía al frente, al menos, no hasta después de escuchar las palabras cargadas de ese acento que encantaban a cualquiera.

"Natsuki lo está haciendo bien. Es más de lo que pude pedir, o imaginar." Shizuru contuvo sus palabras, revelando solo por instantes lo que pareciera ser una ínfima porción de sus sentimientos más profundos. A pesar de ello, la suave caricia en sus manos fue el apoyo suficiente que necesitó para continuar. "Aveces pienso que eres demasiado para mí, después de todo lo que pasó. Pero Natsuki insiste en permanecer a mi lado." La ligera adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo, el cálido aliento que parecía devorarla en cualquier instante, el latido único que Shizuru sentía, y conocía bastante bien el sentimiento que florecía cada vez que la veía. Amor. Si tan solo Natsuki pudiera sentir esa misma conexión junto a ella, aunque sea por un segundo, entonces no habría obstáculo alguno que no pudieran superar. Shizuru solo deseaba ver esa expresión, esas palabras que solo en sueños se hacen realidad. "Esto no es algo que requiera de una guía, Natsuki. En ocasiones, simplemente hay que dejarse llevar y no presionarse demasiado en el asunto. Si te tranquiliza, mantendré el silencio en este viaje." Pausó por un momento, Shizuru tenía que aclarar algunas dudas. "Natsuki, ¿te sientes agobiada?"

"No como tú crees." El tono arrastrado e indeciso traicionaba sus palabras. Natsuki se sentó correctamente, intentando explicar ante la mirada que poco a poco se tornaba más perceptiva. "Es solo que cuando siento que debo avanzar un paso más en esto, no puedo evitar el pensar en todas las dificultades que nos pueden traer." Natsuki la miró de manera apropiada. Shizuru es su amiga antes que todo, la primera persona que se acercó a ella cuando pensó que nada tenía valor más allá de sus objetivos. Shizuru abrió parte de su corazón hacia algo que quería adentrarse. Natsuki deseaba seguir adelante, pero no se atrevería a atar a alguien que tiene tantas expectativas, aspiraciones sobre sí, por un sentimiento que talvez le cueste eso y mucho más. "No quiero ser la llama que arruine tu vida a futuro, Shizuru." ¿Estaba dispuesta a serlo? La verdad, no quería averiguarlo. A pesar de querer seguir ese camino, Natsuki cada vez era más consciente de la realidad a la que se estaba enfrentando. Una de la que sabía, pesaría más a Shizuru.

"Natsuki." Shizuru la imitó, acomodándose a una distancia prudente. Podía ver la expresión calmada y atenta en Natsuki, como si bajo la luz de la luna, la hiciera madurar de repente. "Es... bastante considerado, y tierno de tu parte tomar en cuenta mis expectativas a futuro. La implicancia de nuestra relación ante el mundo. Entiendo eso." Natsuki había insinuado algo sumamente cierto en su revelación, y sin embargo, no había tomado el peso de ello o simplemente no se dio cuenta. Shizuru no estaba muy segura de sentirse aliviada o algo consternada al respecto. "Pero yo llegué a término con esto hace mucho tiempo. Sé a lo que tendré que enfrentarme con cada decisión que haya tomado, incluso antes de conocernos." No tuvo la osadía de decírselo, pero Shizuru estaba feliz de todas formas. "Si Natsuki está bien con ello, entonces creo que no debiera estresarse demasiado por algo que es inevitable." Porque aún si fuera una persona exitosa, con todas las comodidades y necesidades que harían de alguien un ser valorable, Shizuru seguiría sucumbida en esa oscuridad que solo durante el Carnaval acabó con el ligero manto del reflejo entre la vida que todos esperan y la enorme ausencia de luz y confusión presente en su esencia.

No había una representación poética y romántica que pueda identificarla. Porque aún entre las flores más hermosas, no existía la perfección de la que tanto era vanagloriada. Shizuru no esperaría a ser arrancada desde la seguridad de su blando terreno. Preferiría ir hacia la fuente, de ser necesario, y acabar de una vez con su miseria.

Se asemejaría a algo tan banal como una polilla. Una mariposa nocturna sucumbida en la noche eterna, que encontró la única llama que ilumina su ser. Su naturaleza la guiaría hacia la fuente hasta que sus alas se quemen y caiga al suelo, entre gusanos, el lodo y aun así, alcanzaría el fuego por completo hasta arder. Shizuru no dudaría en hacerlo. Natsuki es esa llama solitaria, alojada en su interior.

"Estás-¿estás segura?"

"Tan segura, como lo que siento por Natsuki."

Vio la sorprendida expresión de Natsuki que de a poco iba relajándose. Alejó la mirada, dándole la privacidad suficiente para recomponerse. Shizuru también estaba aprendiendo. Natsuki podía ser la persona más obstinada y determinada en cuanto a lo que se propone, pero a veces es necesario darle esa pausa indispensable para volver a actuar.

"Sabes, nunca había pensado en cómo seguir mi vida después de cumplir con la promesa que hice desde el accidente. Incluso, tras el Carnaval, aún tenía ciertas dudas." Fue entonces, cuando Natsuki marcó la primera huella. "Shizuru, intentaré dar lo mejor... Aunque solo espero sobrevivir en el intento." Una sonrisa inspiradora de confianza y más cautivadora de lo que pretendía ser.

Shizuru se estremeció por dentro.

"Natsuki, me rompes el corazón." Colocó la mano sobre su pecho haciendo una pobre y dramática imitación mientras veía la endulzante alegría de Natsuki a su lado. El rumbo de la conversación, de principio a fin, fue algo que Shizuru no se imaginó de esta manera. No obstante, había una escena sin concretar que aún deambulaba en su mente.

"Hey, no te burles. Lo dije enserio."

"Oh. Entonces, tendré que hacer algo al respecto para aliviar la carga, ¿no lo crees?"

Podía ver su reflejo en esos deslumbrantes iris antes de lentamente cerrar los propios. Shizuru no pudo contener la disimulada risa que la abordó luego de escuchar las escusas de su contraparte, incluso en momentos así, antes de volver a probar eso labios que cada vez se transformaban en un tentador misterio que aspiraba descubrir con urgencia.

Quizás, por esta noche, ella era la excepción a la regla. El deseo.

.

.

"Ten."

El sobre entregado, contenía la remuneración total por las últimas labores que Natsuki hizo. Cuando palpó el abultado contenido, sus ojos no podían creer lo que vieron.

"Esto es más de lo que acordamos." Si bien, Natsuki arriesgó el pellejo en varias ocasiones, la cantidad de dinero era realmente ridícula. Natsuki observó a Yamada quien trataba de quitarle importancia al asunto. Se veía demasiado callado, incluso algo tenso. Natsuki lo pensó varías veces hasta que algo hizo click en su cabeza. "Espera un minuto. ¿Me estás cortando?"

"Solo por un tiempo. Las cosas se están saliendo un poco de control, así que esto es necesario. Por tu bien, Natsuki-chan." Quería alcanzar el vehículo y largarse lo antes posible del lugar, pero la ya mujer a su lado no le permitía el camino. Él lo sabía, conocía a Natsuki, aunque no perdía nada con intentarlo. "Hay alguien que está destruyendo información valiosa y se ha adelantado a todos los agentes. Ninguno ha logrado salir ileso cuando llegan a encontrarse." Lo intentó de nuevo. Esta vez, una mano cayó sobre su hombro. Yamada tenía que reaccionar. "No. No insistas, no te daré una descripción. Más bien, _no_ regreses al distrito ni a ninguno de los puntos recorridos."

Quería que entendiera, no podía basar su confianza en algo que Natsuki ya no poseía.

"¿Crees que se estén reagrupando?" Yamada pretendió ignorarla, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de lo que ocurría. Abrió la puerta del auto, pero fue cerrada con brusquedad. "Me debes al menos eso, tú sabes que somos varios los que tenemos nexos en ese lugar. Si están volviendo a experimentar, entonces..." Natsuki insistió. El trato personal con este supuesto profesor siempre era en base a conversaciones regulares. A veces, más interesantes de lo que suponían en un comienzo. Natsuki no estaba acostumbrada a las discusiones, o vale decir, argumentos que destruyan la única imagen adulta que tuvo como modelo durante muchos años. Su corto temperamento sacaba lo mejor de ella. "Yamada."

"No lo sé." La respuesta vino rápida, algo torpe. Yamada se preparó en el volante, intentando reordenar sus pensamientos de la manera más sencilla posible para que Natsuki no se alarme más de lo necesario. "Mira, solo tómalo como un descanso, ¿sí? Diviértete con lo que tienes allí, te avisaré cualquier cosa." Sonrió con esperanzas al ver la mirada resignada que retrocedía para darle espacio y partir.

"Está bien... por ahora."

Yamada suspiró de alivio. "Ah, por cierto, felicidades." Notó como Natsuki guardaba el sobre cuidadosamente antes de hacerle un gesto de no entender lo que le estaba hablando. "¡Por tus notas! Has subido bastante tu promedio, sin mencionar la asistencia, ¿qué pasó?"

"Aw, cierra la boca, quieres." No le gustaba hacia donde se dirigía el asunto. Así que Natsuki se apresuró en terminar con lo que sería, el último encuentro con Yamada hasta nuevo aviso. "Vas a llamar."

"Lo haré, pero no te metas en problemas. Últimamente, has estado llena de energías." Yamada encendió el motor del vehículo, dispuesto a refugiarse en una zona más tranquila y disfrutar lo más que pueda.

"Duh. Se llama juventud, anciano." Le dio una seña con la mano mientras el vehículo se alejaba del lugar. Natsuki intentó convencerse, todo estará bien. Porque si las cosas llegasen a salir de control en algún punto, no sería la única involucrada en serios problemas. "Rayos..." Ahora es cuando se sentía realmente aliviada de que Shizuru se fuera. Ideas alarmantes se habían apoderado de su mente y le costaba trabajo desecharla a estas alturas. Natsuki no quería imaginar las consecuencias si sus suposiciones eran acertadas.

A pesar de ello, también tenía que tomar en cuenta las palabras de Yamada. Quizás estaba exagerando; las ganas de seguir construyendo el camino elegido seguían firme ante todo para Natsuki. Tomó el casco entre sus manos mientras enfriaba su cabeza intentando enfocarse en el uso que le daría al monto extra que había recibido. Pensó en varios lugares, personas, domicilios e incluso, un nuevo modelo para movilizarse. Le gustó eso último. Montó su moto con prisa, sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo para dormir.

Al momento de llegar y entrar a los dormitorios sigilosamente, Natsuki volvía a repasar los acontecimientos del día.

"Dos días, uh."

Se dirigió al piso que se veía a oscuras desde afuera. Natsuki sabía que no eran horas para llegar, probablemente, Mai y Mikoto ya se encontraban dormidas en este instante. Así que introdujo con cautela la llave para ingresar y, luego de asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden y en silencio, decidió entregarse al descanso.

.

* * *

N/A: Este es, según Word, el doc4 del segundo capítulo (adasdasd). Tuve un _bloqueo_ horrible que me dejó con cuatro versiones, siendo la última más corta. Así que a pesar de que se ve lento, uno puede notar algunos de los vacíos que traerán consecuencias en un futuro más movido. Me odiarán de todos modos, seré algo cruel con este muahaha.

Lamento los posibles errores ortográficos y etc, necesito asistencia en ello = =. Gracias por leer.


End file.
